Lightning Strike!
by NatsuDankneel
Summary: Natsu went to Hargeon on a different purpose. Find whatever was causing this overwhelming scent. He finds something, or rather someone. Someone who's also been looking for him. Natsu x OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Lightning Strike!_

 _Natsu went to Hargeon on a different purpose. Find whatever was causing this overwhelming scent. He finds something, or rather someone. Someone who's also been looking for him. Natsu x OC._

 **AN: I came up with this idea in like, a minute while randomly looking through my stories. Guess I have to finish my thoughts! Enjoy the one shot!**

' _Holy crap, that smells so good!'_ The hotheaded dragon slayer said as he ran down an alley of Hargeon.

' _Oh man, I'm getting closer…'_ He thought to himself as the delicious smell became steadily stronger.

He exited the alleyway to see a man surrounded by a bunch of girls.

Now, you wouldn't find this odd in this day and age. There were plenty of famous mages that had fan clubs like this.

But there was one thing that kind of disturbed Natsu. The guy was out cold, charred.

' _Dammit, don't tell me this weirdo is the cause of the smell…'_ He said, slightly questioning his sexuality. ' _Wait no, it isn't this guy… It's… Her!'_ He thought to himself. ' _She smells amazing. Sort of like flowers and fire.'_

"Hey, miss! Do you have a moment?" Natsu yelled. When the woman turned, Natsu was left wide eyed at what he saw.

Stunningly beautiful, pale blonde hair, perfect figure, but what intrigued him the most were her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue, and they shone like stars. Hell, it actually looked like her pupil had a star in it. Amazing chest and waist, not too big, not too small, and nice, smooth apricot skin. **(Trying to describe Iowa from Kantai Collection, because she's absolutely gorgeous.)**

Now, Natsu wasn't normally one to pick up on beauty, but something about this woman more than appealed to him. Something about this woman made him crave her. Of course, he wouldn't fall to these desires (yet), simply because he was a guy with morales.

Can't just have something because you want it. You've gotta work for it to make it feel worthwhile. If it's living, you've gotta find out if it's willing to reciprocate your feelings. If not, you have to let it go.

The woman turned and looked Natsu in the eyes, analyzing him for a split second before answering his question.

"Yeah, I've got time. What do you need?" She asked, interested in what a random person would want with her.

"This may come off weird, but um… You kind of smell delicious." Natsu said with a straight face.

The girl continued staring at him as if he didn't say anything, until her mind registered what he had said. "Wait, wait, wait… What?" She asked curiously.

"I really don't know whether to take that as a threat, or a compliment…" She said with a raised eyebrow.

Natsu looked at her with a confused expression. "Why would that be a threat? I thought that it was a compliment because people call food delicious, and food is a good thing." He said.

"Well if you think about it, that would mean you're calling me food. It isn't very good to be food. Food tends to be dead." She said.

"Back to your question though, I guess we could go somewhere else to talk." She said before grabbing him by the hand and walking.

"Wait but I didn't ask to go somewhere, I just wanted to talk!" Natsu said as the woman led him to wherever.

They arrived at a small, family owned business. They placed their orders, though Natsu was a bit hesitant, and they ate.

"So, like you said earlier, this may come off odd, but I've been looking for you, Natsu Dragneel." She said after wiping her mouth after finishing her food.

"You have? You aren't with the council are you? Whenever they look for me, I always end up getting fined and it's soooo annoying!" He said.

"Not to worry. I'm not from the council. Now, I don't believe I was supposed to reveal myself this early, but you were the one that found me. Not the other way around." She said.

"Wait, hold on. I still don't know your name. Can we get to that now?" Natsu asked.

"Well, took you long enough to ask, but my name is Reyna. I have a slight problem, Natsu Dragneel…" She said as a barely visible blush appeared on her face.

"I'm in need of a life partner, and I've been observing you for a couple years now." Reyna said as the blush grew.

"Huh?" Natsu asked.

"I'm saying, I need a husband, Natsu. And I'm not just going to take anyone as a husband." She said with a sigh.

"Um, okay, but why?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, what I'm about to tell you may be absurd, but I must have you promise on your life to never tell anyone without my permission." Reyna said firmly.

"You have my word." He said with an interested expression.

"I'm a goddess. The Lightning War Goddess. I am to be the new queen of the gods, but in order to do that, I need a husband. Now, you yourself don't need to become a god and endure the stress that they have. I however, need a person capable of helping me bear offspring if you understand what I'm trying to get at, but I won't pick just anyone."

"I mean, I see that you're beautiful and you seem like a very nice person, but why me? I'm honored and all, but out of everyone in the world, why me?" Natsu asked.

"Well, Natsu… You're different from others. You act on emotion. You're loyal, kind, and protective of pretty much anyone. You have the perfect traits in my opinion." Reyna said.

"Well… I guess we can give it a try, but would you mind if I introduced you to my guild?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I've seen them while observing you, but they haven't seen me, so I don't see why not." Reyna said.

Natsu paid for their meal, and the two left the small restaurant. They walked down Hargeon in search of the train station. Once there, Natsi was hesitant to go on, but in the end, he went on because Reyna said she could do something about his motion sickness.

And that's how he found himself on the amazing comfortable thighs of a goddess. A very beautiful, very friendly goddess. The same goddess that would soon become his wife.

"Are thighs normally like this?" Natsu asked. This caused Reyna to look at him with an amused expression.

"What?! It's a serious question, you know…" He said with a small pout.

"Well, to answer your question, no. Human bodies can't be made like a divine being's body. Us gods and goddesses can have properties unlike humans. That's why my thighs are strong, but soft for someone that I can trust. Anyone else that might touch my thigh would feel normal, instead of soft." She explained while unconsciously playing with Natsu's hair.

"Is that also why you smell like, really good?" Natsu asked. Her scent still got to him. She smelled of both lilac and the scent of a fresh spring morning.

"I believe that it's my divine status that gives the scent. As you may know, you can't choose your scent. Your scent is based off of how you are as a person, but other species have different scents. Humans and goddesses aren't the same species technically. We have a different genetic structure than you." Reyna explained.

The two then went on to talk all about themselves, though it was mostly Reyna, since she already knew a lot about Natsu.

It wasn't long until they reached Magnolia, where they exited the train and walked to the guild, hand in hand.

"I never really thought I'd be here this early…" Reyna said as Natsu pushed the doors open.

"Hey, I'm back and I brought someone!" Natsu yelled as they entered the guild. "I'd like you all to meet Reyna. She's my… Well, how do we explain this?" Natsu said.

"Well, I think we can leave it at… We're engaged." Reyna said, causing half the people to fall over or pass out in disbelief.

"Natsu, you never told me you were dating someone never mind proposing to them!" Erza said as her sister instincts picked up.

"Did you even get her a ring?" Erza asked wanting to see if her "little brother" messed something up.

"Well-" Natsu started, but was cut off. "Of course he did!" Reyna said, raising her hand to show a beautiful red diamond ring.

"My goodness, Natsu! That thing must've cost you thousands of jewels!" Erza said, holding Reyna's hand delicately while inspecting the ring. She then walked up to Natsu and pulled him into a hug, ruffling his hair in a sisterly fashion.

"I'm so proud of you, Natsu! You're growing up right in front of my eyes, it's insane!" Erza said with a squeal, causing whoever wasn't knocked out by the revelation of Natsu's engagement, to stare at her behavior.

Erza eventually had Natsu out of her grip, and so Reyna decided that it was about time that they left.

"Well then, I believe Natsu and I have a little date in a couple hours. It was nice meeting you all!" Reyna said with a sincere smile as the two walked out of the guild with Natsu.

They heard various things as they exited the guild. L

"Have fun you two!"

"Hope you have a great time!"

"Who would've known that Natsu would have a fiancée before any of us…"

"Don't forget to use protection!"

That particular comment got a reaction from Reyna.

"Oh, don't worry! We don't need any form of protection! Go hard or go home, you know what I'm saying?" She said, turning her hair to look back at the drunk who said it.

This got any male who was conscious, to fall over unconscious, and every female to blush.

"What makes you think I don't want a kid with this wonderful guy? He may be an idiot sometimes, but he's a great person!" She yelled as the two exited the guild.

If one were to look into the Fairy Tail guildhall, they would see a bunch of unconscious people. Male _and_ female at this point.

 **Back with our favorite couple (of this story)**

Reyna giggled as the doors to the guildhall shut. She could her the thumps of the now unconscious women.

"You ready for some fun, Natsu?" She asked with a grin.

"If you're talking about actual fun and not the slang fun, then yes." Natsu said with a blush.

"Oh, don't worry about the sex. That's tomorrow night's treat. I would do it tonight, but I have to go to a meeting with the other gods and goddesses. Pretty boring if you ask me." Reyna said with a frown.

"Well, you win some you lose some." Natsu said with a shrug. He was genuinely sorry for Reyna that she had to go to meetings. He absolutely hated meetings. He hated anything that took away from his fun, really.

"Well, I certainly did pick myself an amazing husband." Reyna said, leaning her head closer to Natsu. Natsu followed what she did, and they walked hand in hand, heads touching, down Magnolia. Where were they going?

They didn't really know.

 **Time Skip 5 Hours|Dragneel Residence**

"It's been a wonderful first date, Natsu. My first date, actually. I never really pursued other people to be honest with you." The blonde war goddess said to her future husband.

"As much as I want to stay, I have to go to a meeting now…" Reyna said with a frown. She then thought of something that could make the remainder of her day infinitely better, and so she let her emotions control her.

She walked over to Natsu and captured his lips in a kiss. They stayed like that for minutes before separating, both of them heavily blushing.

"Well, that was also the first kiss I've ever given to someone… You'll get more tomorrow while we're in bed. Don't worry." She said before pulling away from Natsu.

"Well then, Natsu. I apologize for having to leave you. I'll be back though. Don't worry." She said with a smile before disappearing in a glow of light.

"That was amazing…" Natsu said, his mind still thinking about the kiss from his goddess fiancée. "She's amazing…" He said, talking about the goddess as a woman. "Everything about her is just so… perfect…"

"I, Natsu Dragneel, vow to protect Reyna, my fiancée with my life. Though we may be centuries apart in skill, I will do all I can to keep her out of harm's way." Natsu said with a fist over his heart."I vow to never cheat on her or even think of other women as better than her in a romantic fashion. Compliments I give to any other woman will be purely because they're my friend, and I the type of person I am, dictates that I am to always be truthful with anyone." He went on and on.

What he didn't know, however, was that he was the current subject matter at the deity meeting. Reyna was crying tears of joy at his words, while the other gods and goddesses were simply staring, impressed with who Reyna had managed to take as her husband.

It was uncommon for humans to be this loyal to their wife. They had seen it all the time. Too often, in their opinion.

"Gods and goddesses above, though you're all most likely in a meeting with Reyna, I ask for your blessings. Give me the ability to sleep knowing that if trouble arises, I will always be able to help my fiancée. Reyna, if you're listening in on what I do as well, please know that today has been one of the best days of my life, and I sincerely love you." Natsu said, causing more emotional tears from Reyna, and even some other gods and goddesses.

"Natsu, you idiot… I love you too…" She said quietly, tears flowing down her face. "I always have and always will. Nothing will bring us apart. Ever. I promise you that."

 **AN: Well then! I always wanted to make another different OC. How'd you like her? Was she similar to Aurora? What do you think I could've done to improve this OC? I for one, absolutely love the idea of a goddess OC, but that's probably just because I'm the author…**

 **Song of the story:**

 **Ma Chouchoute By: Snail's House**

 **Genre: EDM**

 **Hope you enjoyed the fic so far! Leave a review or something. It tends to motivate me to write more, as I end up motivated to read what you guys have to say about my progress as an author.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Lightning Strike!_

 _Natsu went to Hargeon on a different purpose. Find whatever was causing this overwhelming scent. He finds something, or rather someone. Someone who's also been looking for him. Natsu x OC._

 **AN: So you thought I would leave it like that. Nah. I'm a nice person, so here's another chapter.**

"How was your meeting?" Natsu asked as he saw Reyna reappear in his living room. He had waited for her and so, just sat there while thinking about the recent events.

"Natsu, you're still up?" Reyna asked as she expected him to be long asleep by now. After the gods and goddesses had stopped listening and watching in on him, they had gotten to other matters

"Well yeah. What kind of fiancé would I be if I didn't let my soon to be wife, sleep first?" Natsu asked teasingly, making Reyna blush.

"Oh shut it… It's just that us gods don't see the loyalty you give off, in a lot of other humans. There are some exceptions, you being the most prominent one, but still," Reyna said as she climbed into bed with Natsu.

"Night, Reyna," Natsu said, pulling his arm over the goddess.

' _Odd… Even though I'm a goddess, I can still feel this comforting warmth from him… Perhaps the dragon's fire is as strong if not stronger than a god's fire…'_ Reyna thought to herself as the heat lulled her to sleep. She found herself snuggling in closer to Natsu, the heat attracting her.

"Goodnight, Natsu… I love you," Reyna said sleepily. **(It's funny because this was the last thing I typed before falling asleep at 7:30 P.M. On a Tuesday night. I'll say now that it was the best sleep I'd had in awhile.)**

"Love you too…"

 **Time Skip: 9 Hours**

"What're we doing today?" Natsu asked the lightning war goddess.

"I thought it would be nice if we went into town to pick out a suit for you for our wedding day," Reyna said.

"Eh, sounds good to me," Natsu replied. Sure, it wasn't something dangerous, but it was exciting nonetheless. You don't normally pick out something for your special day, do you?

And that's just what the two did. They went all throughout Magnolia in search for the perfect tailor for Natsu's clothing. It took them awhile, but they eventually found a tailor, and Natsu had his measurements taken.

The tailor said that she'd have his clothing done within 3 days. Good time for a price of 20k jewels.

Reyna didn't need to go clothes shopping, so they didn't. As much as Natsu insisted it wasn't fair that he got something and she didn't, they eventually ended up at home. Just the two of them.

They just sat there on the couch, nothing to do.

"Natsu… I'm bored…" Reyna said with a childish pout.

"I know… I am too, but are you sure a goddess should act like that?" He said, stroking her luscious pale blonde hair as she laid on his lap.

"Oh come on though! It's boring having to act all high and mighty…" She said, her pout continuing.

"Well, I'm sorry, it just seems weird since I know your status… I don't have anything against you doing it," Natsu said as he switched from stroking her hair, to gently scratching her head.

What resulted was a very unexpected moan, followed by pleas of "Oh, don't stop… That feels so good!"

"Is that normal?" Natsu asked her. "What? It's not my fault that my head's sensitive like that..." She said, her pout coming back.

"Oh don't be like that, I didn't mean anything bad in it. It's kind of cute, really," Natsu said as he continued to scratch her head.

"I've only known you personally for a day and you already know my weakness… You're also very welcoming with me," Reyna noted while blushing from being called cute.

"Well yeah, when someone tells you they're a goddess and they have the scent to prove it, you tend to be a lot more welcoming, and no, I'm not acting like this just because you're a goddess, or because you're gonna be my wife or anything. I just normally am like this with people I care about, I guess," Natsu said.

"And that's why I love you," Reyna said with a smile, getting up from his lap, and instead, onto it.

Now straddling him, Reyna brought her head to his, intent on kissing. What she didn't expect, was for him to take the initiative.

She felt him take her on gently, but still with force. She found herself above him as the two laid on the couch.

Of course, she knew it wouldn't get too frisky since she hadn't said anything about it. She knew Natsu wouldn't try to take the lead without her consent.

In the end, they found themselves still on the couch, Reyna still on top of Natsu, though she was just laying on his chest. Natsu was deep in thought, thinking about… well, Reyna, really.

She was the only thing he could think of at the moment. Her sweet lips, luscious hair, beautiful figure, warm and childish personality, amazing voice, and her as a person, not a goddess.

To a normal person, they seemed like a loving couple. To their friends, a lucky relationship. To their siblings, blood related or not, they were a cute couple. Their parents, young love.

To themselves, their relationship was perfect.

Despite getting together on such short notice, the two worked surprisingly well together. It was rather odd that a person with such a clumsy and often carefree, lifestyle could get along so well with a goddess.

This was going along Reyna's mind as the two laid there on the couch. It was a Thursday evening, and there they were. Laying on a couch. Things could've been more exciting, but with a wedding to plan, excitement is already pretty high.

Natsu leaned down to give Reyna a kiss on the forehead. "Come on, let's do something before it gets dark," Natsu urged her.

"Well, I suppose we could go to the guild to see what everyone's up to. We haven't gone there today, with all the shopping in town. Won't they be worried? It isn't like you to not go into the guild," Reyna asked worriedly.

"Nah, we'll be fine. They can probably understand that now that we're engaged, though they don't really know you, that we need some time together as well," Natsu explained to his goddess.

"Well then, ready to go?" Reyna asked as she brushed off her clothing.

"Well, I don't see why not. I don't _think_ I need to change," Natsu said.

The couple walked out of their home, heading over to the Fairy Tail guild hall. When they arrived, they were met with a flying cup, which was taken down immediately by Natsu.

"Hey guys!" He yelled as if nothing had just happened.

"Natsu, where have you been?" A concerned Erza asked.

"Oh you know, just out in town, picking out stuff for our wedding," Natsu said, lightly pulling Reyna closer to him.

This caused Erza to absolutely freak. "Oh, Natsu! I'm so proud of you! What did you get? Did you get the right clothes? What have you planned so far? Where is it gonna be? Have you chosen a place to go for your honeymoon? Have you done it yet? What's the kid's name?" She asked, more and more random questions spilling out of her mouth as she dragged the couple off to who knows where.

Natsu looked at Reyna who was looking at Erza wide eyed. She turned to look at him, and he gave a simple shrug. " _Let her have her fun. It's not everyday that your younger brother figure is gonna get married_ ," Natsu whispered to her.

By the time Erza was done talking, she was pretty much out cold from hyperventilating. Of all things to make her stop talking, it was fainting from too much oxygen.

Natsu had brought her back to her room in Fairy Hills, where he tucked the young redhead in.

"Night, Erza. Sleep tight," Natsu said quietly as he exited the room and closed the door.

He walked back home where Reyna said she would be. He entered the bedroom, and heard her in the bathroom. He simply got into bed and waited for her.

When she exited the bathroom, she was only wearing a robe. "Natsu, I do believe I said we were doing something special tonight. I said this yesterday, you know," She said, a blush and a grin coming to her face.

She dropped her robes, exposing herself to her lover. She wouldn't be afraid. No, she had been waiting for this.

 **It's rated t. Srry 4 no lemon.**

"My god, Natsu, it's all inside…" Reyna said after the two stopped their activities. They were exhausted, and it showed.

"I mean, I know I said you could let it out inside, but I seriously didn't expect this much!" She said as she examined herself.

"Is that a bad thing? I mean like, did you want a kid this early in our relationship? We've known each other for 2 days now, but it feels like we've known each other for so much longer than that…" Natsu said as the two laid in bed.

"I get what you're saying, and I do want a kid, Natsu. It isn't too early, so I think we did just fine. You were so gentle as well…" She said, thinking back to their love making.

"Well you know I wouldn't try to hurt you. Don't find it so surprising," Natsu said before turning off the light and pulling his arm over her.

"Goodnight, Reyna. It's been real fun with you around," Natsu said before he cuddled closer to his soon to be wife.

 **1 Month Later**

"You may now kiss the bride," Rang the voice of the eldest Dreyar.

A pink haired man lifted the veil of his pale blonde haired wife, and leaned in for a kiss.

When their lips connected, it was a magical moment for everyone there, but none other than the two newlyweds.

Natsu pulled back and stared into Reyna's eyes. "I love you, and I always will, Reyna Dragneel." Natsu said with a sincere smile.

"As will I, Natsu. I will never love anyone the same way as I love you. Our kids may be the only exception to that," She said.

And so, on this warm summer day, a goddess and a dragon had been wed. Not like anyone know the goddess' true identity other than the one marrying her.

 **8 Months Later**

"Now, as you all may or may not know, Reyna is due for our kid soon. I probably should've told you this earlier, but I was a bit worried about what might happen," Natsu announced to his guild.

He looked at his wife waiting for a nod of approval. She gave him one, and that solidified what he was about to say.

"Now, you may feel a sudden very large outburst of magical energy during the birth. Please don't be alarmed. This is because… Well, she's a goddess," Natsu announced.

Half the guild was either murmuring or yelling, the other half was on the ground. Shouts of "How the hell did he marry a goddess," and "That sly bastard!" rang around the guildhall.

The most affected by this however, was none other than Erza Scarlet. She ran up to Natsu and gave him a nearly bone shattering hug.

"Haha! I always knew something like this would happen! Not the mention you already did _it_! Oh this is just like that one book, right Levy? The one about the goddess and the man?" Erza asked the blue haired girl. Of course, she was talking about one of the many smut novels that the two shared.

Not that anyone knew what she was talking about.

Or so she thought.

"Oh, that's so cute, Erza! Talking to dear Levy about the smut novels that you two read?" Came the voice of a certain goddess.

This caused Erza to slightly snap. "Heh um, uh, whatever are you talking about Reyna? Heh, I uh, I never read any of those books describing indecent things because I haven't found a lover yet! Heheh. Don't mind me!" She said as she walked around aimlessly, her mouth slightly open the entire time.

Levy was nowhere to be found. Way to leave your smut buddy hanging.

"Well then, while you guys contemplate everything about my goddess, we're gonna head home for now." Natsu said.

And so, the two left, their destination being their home on the edge of the woods.

It certainly was a pleasant place. Not loud with the commotion of people, but instead, loud with the sounds of nature. Something the two found very calming.

"Love you, Reyna."

"I love you too, Natsu."

 **AN: Ayyyyyyyy I think I can consider this fic finished. How'd you like it? I know, this chapter was a bit fluffy, but hey, what do you expect? If you've read my other stories, you'd know that smut and fluff are some of my favorite things to write, though I haven't written much smut lately. I'll have to get back to that.**

 **Song of the Story:**

 **Aftergold By: Big Wild**

 **Genre: EDM**

 **Leave reviews or something! I don't know. I'll just get back to playing CS:GO, now…**

 **P.S. Happy Easter!**


End file.
